The Moments We Cherish
by AttentionBajoranWorkers
Summary: Those little moments - those tears we shed, those actions we regretted, those smiles we had. Cobert drabbles, updated randomly when inspiration strikes. Some canon(ish), some AU.


AN: I was in the mood for some new fanfiction and the Cobert section was feeling a little empty. So I thought to write a small drabble. Nothing much more to it, I will probably add other ficlets I write over time here, so I will leave the rating as M, just in case. ;) Enjoy.

* * *

"Has he fallen asleep yet?"

Cora smiled gently. "He just did. Thankfully he isn't a very fussy baby like his sisters."

The chuckle from the door warmed her heart. Nothing these days managed to ruin her mood. Nothing ever since the bundle in her arms arrived into the world two weeks ago.

Little Robert Crawley, Robin to his family, the long sought-after heir, snuggled deeper into his mother's breast without waking up. Cora cooed at him whilst Robert walked to her bed and sat down next to her laying form. Though she was moving about the house fine, attending to her duties, all the fussing from both the family and the servants (mainly Mrs. Hughes) had convinced her to take naps or moments for rest during the day, if only to escape the overbearing looks. It also allowed her moments alone with her little son. She still welcomed the company of her sweet husband, who couldn't resist the temptation of seeing his wife and heir proudly together. Robert leaned in closer to his son, a sweet smile making his eyes shine.

"Robin really is a sweet-natured boy," he said, reaching out to stroke his soft cheek. He turned towards her and gave a sly grin. "Of course, that is bound to change in the future if his sisters are anything to go by."

A light snort left his wife but she nodded. Both of them turned their attention back to Robin. It was quite a stroke of luck that the birth had been easy. Robert still remembered the night of Sybil's arrival to Downton so many years ago. The hours had dragged on and on, the night never seemed to end and Cora's tearful cries haunted his dreams. During Robin's birth though, everything had moved fast and before he knew it, their little boy drew his first breath.

Robert leaned closer to place a gentle kiss on Cora's lips. It gladdened his heart to see her safe and smiling. His thoughts had been dampened with news of the war and worrying about his wife had only managed to make it worse. Now though... everything was going right.

"Do you need anything?" Robert asked her, still caressing Robin's cheek. The babe whimpered softly and stirred. Cora shushed him and took his little fist between her fingers, stroking the tiny knuckles. He immediately calmed down. Cora had always managed to calm their babes with only a simple touch. Sometimes Robert wished she still had that power over their grown daughters.

"I have everything I want right here," she said and gave Robert a beaming smile. "Just you and our son near to my heart and the knowledge that the girls are safe at Downton." A dark look passed her face then. "But... thinking what is happening beyond these walls makes me nervous. I hope... well, I hope and pray every day that you never leave me to fight in that horrid war."

Robert blinked hard and swallowed down the lump in his throat. Admitting that he had looked into serving his king and country was not suitable for this moment. True, he had not commited to anything yet, but even giving voice to these thoughts would upset her. And she didn't deserve this, not after she had made him so happy. So he took her chin in his hand and turned her eyes to his. "Hush those thoughts, Cora. Right now nothing else matters besides keeping this family close." He moved closer to her, swinging his hand across her shoulders and letting her head rest on the crook of his neck. Cora sighed and he could feel her body relax. Perhaps he managed to ease her mind, Robert though with slight sadness, if only a little bit. Thinking about the battles did her no good when the only thing that mattered was the sleeping baby boy in her arms. Shifting Robin a bit higher for his own comfort, Cora proceeded to change the topic

"I think with every day it becomes more and more clear whose looks he favours," Cora said. "His dearest Papa has given him such a handsome face."

Body shaking with surpressed laughter, Robert shook his head. "I disagree completely. He will grow to be as handsome as his dark-haired beauty of a mother." As if understanding that he was being spoken of, Robin blinked his eyes open, revealing dark blue orbs. It was too early to tell what colour they would be (Mary and Edith's has darkened to brown like their grandfathers'), but Robert hoped they would lighten to the same striking blue as his mother's. Robin looked at nothing in particular at first, but finally managed to focus in on his mother.

"Oh, did we wake you, darling?" Cora said, smiling sweetly at the baby. Robin wiggled restlessly and she turned to her husband. "Hold him?"

"Of course." Passing the baby to him, she settled back against him and watched as Robert kissed their son on his forehead. Robert began telling him silly little stories of his sisters when they were little and though they both knew he couldn't understand them, it brought his parents joy to reflect on happy memories.

It was worth it all, she thought. Their lives were so uncertain and it was never going to clear up completely, but at least she had this moment to cherish with the two men she loved the most.


End file.
